The purpose of this dose-ranging study is to evaluate the efficacy and tolerability of UCB L059 at a dosage of 500 mg b.i.d. and 1500 mg b.i.d. using a double-blind placebo controlled parallel group design in chronically co-medicated patients with partial onset of seizures.